


Davekat Kinktober Drabbles!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dave Strider, Bottom Karkat Vantas, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Kinktober, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Top Dave Strider, Top Karkat Vantas, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Davekat Kinktober Prompt fills! There will be 31 different fills throughout the month of October, although some might be posted in bulk if I miss a few days. As the title suggests, these fills will be drabbles, each under 600 words.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	1. Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt day 1 : Overstimulation

_"Please-_ Karkat stop!"

Dave writhes against the bed, hips both pressing up into the touch and away from it. It feels so _good,_ but it _hurts,_ it's too much and Dave can't fucking handle it. 

"You know the safe word, baby. Otherwise, I'm not stopping." 

Dave cries out again, gripping the sheets by his head and trying to remember how to breathe. "Karkat please, _I can't."_

Karkat hums, a soft, fond noise.  
"Tell me the safeword, and I'll stop. If not, you're going to take it. Understand me?" 

Karkat crooks his fingers up and rubs against Dave's prostate, making his hips jump and grind. It's _too fucking much,_ but Dave can't stand the thought of Karkat pulling his fingers away.  
"Y-yes Sir."


	2. Day 2: Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 : Edging

"Karkat! Oh oh- _fuck!"_

Karkat can see it- see the exact moment when Dave's pleasure winds up like a spring and threatens to burst. He can see it, and lets Dave go right up until it's almost enough- and then pulls the vibrator away. 

Dave actually _thrashes,_ legs kicking out and wrists straining against the ropes. His back is arched as he humps the air, sobbing into the sheets. 

Every inch of Dave's skin is flushed red, practically radiating heat. Karkat's pretty sure even a feather brushing against Dave's skin would hurt right now. He runs a light finger against Dave's side, and he whimpers, like he doesn't know whether to press into the touch or pull away from it. 

"That's 7, baby. 3 more to go."


	3. Day 3 : Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Fingering

Thin, nimble fingers work their way inside of Karkat's wet nook, sliding in without the slightest resistance. 

"Do you like getting fucked like this, Karkat?" Dave's voice is smooth and calm, like he was just talking about the weather and not absolutely _wrecking_ Karkat's whole world. 

"Ah- yeah- fuck, Dave!" Karkat writhes against the sheets, grabbing fistfulls of the comforter and leaving little claw marks in them. Dave smiles, slow and smooth, just like his fingers. 

_"Please,_ Dave, more!" Another wave of genetic material spills around Dave's fingers, and Karkat _whines._  
Dave just leans forward and whispers against Karkat's thigh, "You aren't the one calling the shots here, Doll."


	4. Day 4: Ropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Ropes  
> Ft. A spreader bar

Karkat grins as Dave squirms on the bed, only really able to move his abdomen with the tight ropes holding his arms and legs in place. 

With his arms pinned behind his back and legs tied to a spreader bar so they stay wide open, Dave's a 5 star meal being served on a silver platter, and Karkat loves it. 

Dave's skin is flushed, blood rushing to the spots where the ropes are tightest and, of course, the thick cock throbbing between his legs, with a vibrator strapped onto it. 

Dave tries to press his legs together, obviously embarrassed under Karkat's heavy gaze, but it doesn't do much other than make the spreader bar widen. 

Karkat smirks and turns up the vibrations a little, and Dave whines high in his throat. He strains against the ropes but it's futile, and the growing frustration and pleasure on his face makes Karkat's self control waver. 

And, well. Karkat's never really been known for his strength.


	5. Day 5: Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Rimming

"Oh _god_ \- shit, Karkat, fuck."

Dave can feel Karkat's smile against the curve of his ass, tongue still pressing inside. It's hot and wet and more than Dave can handle, they'd just started and Dave could already feel the tight coil in the pit of his stomach. 

Karkat reaches a hand forward and wraps it around Dave's cock and his hips buck up into it, whines and gasps falling from his mouth with every stroke. 

He couldn't have ever imagined just how intense this feeling was, the burning press of Karkat's tongue lights him up like he's nothing but a piece of parchment paper, and Dave basks in the fire.


	6. Day 6: Showing/Teaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Showing/Teaching

"Uh, how do I..."

Dave's hands waver above Karkat's hips, unsure and, admittedly, nervous.

It's not like he's stupid, he assumes its not too different, but Karkat has _both_ and it's kind of throwing him off.

Karkat's always going on about how weak humans are in comparison to trolls, so Dave probably shouldn't be as worried about hurting him as he is right now, but the pit of anxiety in his stomach apparently doesn't care. 

Karkat's still breathing hard, but he gives Dave a fond smile instead of the mocking one he expects. 

"Give me your hand." Dave obeys, watching with curiosity and mild awe as Karkat guides Dave's fingers inside himself, trying not to get distracted by the way Karkat clenches around him, tight and hot. 

Dave starts moving on his own after a moment, still slow and smooth. 

"Ah, a little faster. And, push your finger- oh shit, yeah, like that." Karkat's whimpering and moaning as Dave follows each instruction, eager to see Karkat fall apart even more. 

He might be getting the hang of this, because just a few moments later Karkat's back is arching up from the bed and he's making this wonderful gasping noise and coming, thin red come dripping around Dave's finger. With a smug grin, Dave pulls his finger away and places it in his mouth. He'd always been a quick learner, and this was just one more skill he never wanted to stop learning.


	7. Day 7: Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Lingerie

"Please don't laugh at me."

Dave's voice shakes as he pushes the door open, stepping into the bedroom.   
"Holy shit." 

Dave's wearing a thin, sheer nightgown, hiding absolutely nothing of the two piece underneath it. The bra and panties are crimson red, trimmed with black lace. The dark cloth stands out perfectly against Dave's cream skin, complementing each curve of his torso and legs. 

There's a tiny wet spot on the front of the panties, and his nipples press perfectly against the bra. 

"Laugh at you? I'm trying not to wreck you."   
Dave seems surprised, but he smirks all the same. 

"What's stopping you?"


	8. Day 8: Against The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Against The Wall

Dave's head knocks against the wall, far too blissed out to recognize the dull ache it sends through his skull. He's going to have a mean headache later, but it's hard to care when Karkat's plowing into him like he's starving and Dave's the only food for miles. 

Karkat's mouth latches onto his throat, biting and sucking at it without stopping to worry about how he'll explain the marks to his friends for the next week. 

Karkat's bulge thrashes and Dave yells, cumming for the second time and digging the heels of his feet into Karkat's back. 

Karkat slows down then, switching to deep, languid thrusts and the intensity of it all makes tears drip down Dave's cheeks.


	9. Day 9: Gagged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Gagged

Karkat's skirt bunches up around his waist as Dave pushes inside of him, still just barely covering his cock, still throbbing and leaking precum. 

Karkat's breath comes out in quick bursts, lower lip pulled between his teeth to hide the moans Dave draws out of him from the other shoppers near the dressing room. 

His chest heaves with the effort of keeping quiet, and hes sure anyone listening for it could tell exactly what they were doing, but the thrill and shame of it only makes Karkat want to moan louder. 

Dave slows for a moment, reaching over to grab something from a shelf beside them. Before Karkat can even think of a protest, Dave's shoving the panties he chose earlier into his mouth and fucking into him faster, an unrelenting pace that has Karkat's teeth clamping down on the makeshift gag to keep from screaming.


	10. Day 10: Double Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Double Penetration

Dave almost can't believe this is happening.   
Can't believe that one of his biggest, longest, hottest fantasies was finally coming true and he didn't even have to ask for it. Karkat brought it up himself, and it didn't take them long to work out the logistics. 

Karkat went out and bought the biggest red dildo he could fimd, and just a few days later Dave was here, sprawled out on the bed and taking both a dildo _and_ Karkat's bulge, and Dave can't even begin to describe how perfect it feels. 

Karkat's bulge curls and writhes inside of him, but the dildo presses against spots he never knew felt that good, and the stretch of it was the closest thing to heaven Dave could imagine. "Feel good, baby?" Karkat's words are slow and smooth, almost teasing in their ease. 

"Ye- Yeah, shit Kat it's so good, so fucking good."


End file.
